


Caught Redhanded

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bukkake, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Manipulation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Helga Crumb is dying to get such a midnight snack around this school, and it looks like the only thing she ends up finding is Hopper's secret mini-fridge. But when she gets caught by Hopper, however, he's definitely not gonna let her off that easy. And Helga's about to see why.





	Caught Redhanded

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Sirensong1029 do not own anything, and we mean this by the slightest, do not own anything associated with the Ever After High series. The show and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High series, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since we had soooooo much fun writing that hot smut shot between Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, here comes yet another hot smut fic from the two of us, this time, featuring an unlikely bunch that is both Helga Crumb and Hopper Croakington II. So pop in some Mountain Dew Livewire, snack on some favorite Oreos and enjoy!

The sound of mumbling had infested one of the dorm rooms of Ever After High, namely the Crumb Twins, who were busy trying to sleep through another night of fighting through snack cravings. Just the thought of food after food was driving both Gus and Helga Crumb insane, especially if it was dessert-related. Regardless if it was cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, triple fudge brownies, chocolate fudge milkshakes, strawberry shortcakes, apple pies with whipped cream on top, there was no stopping both the Crumb twins from sinking their teeth onto those goodies.

Of course, this was another one of those nights that Helga Crumb was mostly having. Having to toss and turn out of control while thinking of a sweet treat to snack on was just causing her inner sweettooth to break. Helga did everything she could to fight her cravings the best to her ability.

"Mmmmmmm, brownies drizzled in chocolate sauce... vhat won't you do to please me..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Despite all of that resisting though, there was no way Helga was gonna keep this up any longer. By now, her head was sweating a bit, her legs nearly cringing in desperation and her lips hereby licking with hunger. And Helga finally came to that breaking point.

 _"Ohhhh, I can't take dis anymore..."_ she sighed while thinking.

So with her twin brother Gus not knowing, Helga woke up from her dessert visions and quietly got out of bed wearing her favorite tight white t-shirt and pink bubblegum-scented underwear for good measure. While Gus was still thinking about those delicious chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and peppermint sprinkles on the top, Helga managed to tiptoe the hell out of their dorm room and out to the door, not even trying to get Gus awake with one peep.

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible, Helga walked down the hall searching for a delicious treat to satisfy her needs. At the moment she was aggravated to no end, having found nothing so far. By this point she would eat ANYTHING. Finally she decided to go to the boys dorm, knowing boys had more of a tendency to eat during the night. It just so happened that her luck turned immediately. When she arrived at the boys dorm she had picked up a sweet savory minty smell. With her over the top sense of smell for all things delicious she recognized it as mind chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh, ve're is that smell coming from?" Helga whispered, intent on finding the cold dessert.

She followed her nose and arrived at the dorm room of Hopper and Daring. She was pleasantly surprised when the door clicked open first try.

"Hm, dis is good. Dey don't lock der door." She walked in and looked around but seen nothing.

As she walked around the room she noticed the smell was coming from the one dresser. She pulled on the door and the whole thing opened, revealing a secret fridge. Her eyes bulged out of her head when she seen the contents inside. Everything she could ever dream of was inside. Apple pie, ice cream, brownies, milkshakes, smoothies, cake, cupcakes, pudding, banana bread, cookies. Her mouth watered as she retch up to grab something.

But before her hands could grab on anything a voice cut through her daze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Helga gulped and turned around to see a very angry red faced Hopper standing before her.

The light-pink haired beauty could feel every part of her sanity drop from this embarrassing moment.

"Ummmm, I kinda noticed that your fridge vas running, so I figured that being the helpful student that I am, I figured I'd come shut that door for ya." Helga said, lying through her teeth. "But don't worry, it's not vhat you're thinking."

"Oh, really?" Hopper raised his eyebrow, getting a little close to him. "It looks like to me that you're trying to steal food from my secret fridge so that you can claim it as your own. Just admit it to my face."

"I-I uh," She sighed. "I was.. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it, I don't know vhat I was thinking."

Much to her nervousness and yet to surprise, a dark devious smirk appeared on Hopper's face. Just what on earth was he exactly thinking out of all of this? Apparently, Helga knew something wasn't exactly right with the way Hopper was now acting towards her.

"Well, I very well can't let you go without a punishment, can I?" asked Hopper.

Helga gulped, thinking he would tell Headmaster Grimm or something of the sort.

"Oh please, don't tell the headmaster vhat I've done.." she whispered.

"Don't worry that's not what I had in mind..." Helga tilted her head in confusion.

All the sudden she was surprised to be pulled into a deep passionate kiss. She was still for a moment before returning the favor. Hopper soon ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for him to enter his sugar-covered mouth. It didn't take too long for Helga to comply greedily, therefore forcing her tongue to fight his for complete dominance. After a moment they broke apart for air, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Vhat was that for?" she asked, nearly losing her breath.

Hearing this from a curious Helga Crumb, Hopper had no choice but to smirk even harder and add, "You're not the only one who wants dessert tonight..."

"Oh, please... give it to me..." Helga spoke desperately.

Feeling the pleading from her eyes, Hopper once again engaged Helga with yet another forceful passionate kiss. He then wrapped around her entire waist, even placing his hands around the skin, which soon led down to the underwear she was sporting. Hopper felt quite a tremendous feeling from her curvaceous rear, making Helga moan a little bit loudly. She bit her tongue a little in a pleasing way, being turned on by the image of Hopper's hands grabbing onto her curvy, bulging ass in excitement. A lust-crazed Hopper had then gotten a hold of her shirt, lifting them up to reveal and expose Helga's bare and luscious 37 C-cup breasts on the open. Definitely quite a fascinating size for someone who almost feels like a small person at best.

Hopper wasted absolutely no time and started playing with her luscious breasts. He squeezed them with a force so hard in sparked a bit of pain, which of course only added to the pleasure she was feeling. He pushed her to lie on her back as he got up to grab something. Helga looked up in time to see him grab whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"I want to make my treat as sweet as possible. Take of your underwear." Hopper demanded her.

As she complied with his demands, Hopper had sprayed the cream all over her chest and stomach, while making his way down between her soft curvy legs. Before she got down to Helga's sweet slit, he stopped her for the moment before he gazed into Helga's candy-filled eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm saving the best for last." He whispered.

Saying this he drizzled the chocolate everywhere the cream had been placed. He made quick work as he attached his mouth onto her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around relishing the taste of the chocolate and vanilla. He sucked and licked her all over, gently nipping her as he went. He moved onto the left after he had covered the right in love marks and cleared the tasty substances off. He took his tongue and gave her breast a long teasing lick, chuckling when she whined for more. He lapped at the underside of her breast savoring the creamy feel of her skin. He gave her short passionate kisses down to her stomach before licking and sucking her everywhere he could. To Helga he was a magic man, she never knew how much pleasure could be given by ones mouth, all she knew was she loved every moment of it. With Helga moaning and groaning with pleasure he knew he had to make her be quiet so Daring wouldn't wake up. He smirked as he went over to his 'special closet' knowing exactly what to do.

Helga's eyes bulged right out of their sockets when she saw Hopper with a ball gag in hand. It looked a little cute, knowing the ball was actually candy cane-colored.

"Vhat are you gonna do with that?" Helga desperately gasped.

"It's easy and simple, Helga. I'm gonna make sure no one hears ya." smirked Hopper, who was opening up the strap to the ball gag. "Now do me a favor and bend over for your sugar daddy."

Helga complied, no questions asked. She was eager to continue her 'punishment'. Hopper smirked as he put the gag into her mouth and strapped it around her head. Helga moaned when she realized it was peppermint flavored.

"I knew you'd like that one." Hopper laughed. "Now, do you want me to fuck you like the dirty whore you are?"

Helga nodded desperately wanting to feel him inside of her. Hopper gave no warning before pushing into those nice tight pink sugar walls. He groaned at how tight she was, squeezing his member. He sat still for a moment to let her adjust to his length. When he felt her wiggle her hips he let loose. He pulled almost the entire way out and slammed back in, feeling Helga shudder with pleasure. The obsessed candy-lover felt herself moan through the peppermint-scented ball gag, blushing in delight while enduring every ten inches of Hopper she had to take. Every thrust started getting rougher and rougher as ever, which forced a lot of glistened tears around her face. That's the way Helga liked it coming from Hopper. Someone who knew how to give her the most kinkiest, roughest sex she could ever experience.

As of right now, she was now feeling the glistening pre-cum that was being shot out of Hopper, which provided enough lubrication to make the penetration even more easier, deeper and a bit more slippery. The manipulative and sexually dark Hopper grunted in desperation in thought of how tight Helga's firm curvaceous rump was. Of course, it led him to believe that out of all the asses that Hopper could ever recall seeing, her curvy exterior was deep down the most tightest of him. It was tightest to the point that Hopper felt like something so premature was about to blow up inside of him. However, he decided it wasn't that time to reach that climax just yet.

Of course, Helga was feeling the exact same way, she was holding out just waiting for the right moment to let loose. Hopper pounded into her mercilessly, not even stopping for a break or anything, she was surprised at the amount of stamina that he had. Right as she was about to orgasm however, he abruptly pulled out, much to

"Care to go for a ride?" He grinned.

Helga of course, nodded like the sugar-coated sex kitten desiring to have him back inside her. He laid down on the ground as she stood up. Helga squatted down onto all ten of his inches, a muffled hiss coming from her. She slowly started twerking her hips and bouncing. Moaning through the gag at the onslaught of pleasure, her large breasts swaying as she did so.

Hopper looked impressed on how supple and curvy her chest was. Although it wasn't as big as Hopper had expected, Helga's supple chest provided enough grabbage for him to feel a grasp. Helga felt herself bite her tongue salaciously, being aroused by Hopper's rough single touch. His hands became searing around her entire chest with quite a sizzling feel. It was quite a feeling that made Helga ride him more with twice the speed and velocity enough to make the bed rock. It didn't take so long for Hopper's hands to reach around those curvaceous firm ass meat of hers, making them gyrate with force while at the same time pushing up his throbbing member deep up the core of her tight clit. The two were even so surprised that Daring didn't hear what was going on, despite the fact he didn't wake up to see Hopper's bed rocking back and forth. She had grown to become quite a rider herself, bouncing as hard as she could until Hopper's phallus became so numb, he wouldn't find the strength anymore to rock Helga anymore.

Before Helga could ride him out a little more than usual, Hopper decided to turn her over on her back. He smirked out of seductive thirst, seeing the sweeteater's plump shiny C-cup globes shine down all around her while she spreaded that sweet sugar-coated pussy tight as she could be. It was begging to get fucked hard again and Hopper was willing to comply, stroking his hard erect bulge in return.

After he became hard enough, Hopper positioned his member right between her legs and plunged towards Helga, forcing her to endure one long moan right through the gag ball. Helga had experienced a very tingly feeling from his pounding crotch, forcing her to latch onto the rest of his back skin in full control. The harder Hopper's thrusts were pressing down on her, the tighter that Helga's claw-like fingers were getting around him, literally coming dangerously close to impaling Hopper with his sharp fingertips. Helga was now feeling an ounce of soreness coming from her clit, which indicated that she felt her anal cherry pop right away from around her tight pink clitoris. Luckily, she was only feeling a little of the pain, knowing the fact that she was wearing a candy cane-scented gag ball around her pretty little mouth. The thrusts now became forceful and aggressive enough that Helga forced herself to wrap her legs around Hopper's waist in order to keep herself grounded from his studded penis. Heaven only wondered how much Helga would be willing to take it like the brave champ that she was.

However, after only five minutes of some hard vaginal pounding, Helga had felt a vibrating feeling come towards her sugar-infested loins. But in reality, all of that pulsating was coming from Hopper, who was now nearly coming this close to losing control. The dark and seductive Hopper was feeling a little twitch from his legs as a result from all the incredible thrusting he did. It wouldn't be long before all that intense fucking would make him break.

"You want this? You want all of this fucking cream?" Hopper said between breaths.

Seeing the way Helga nodded, Hopper smirked as he took off the ball gag and pulled out in time, just to stroke his hard throbbing member around her sweet innocent face. The crimson-haired prince grunted out of lust as his hot gushing seed sprayed from his tip and splattered around Helga's sugar-rushed face like a canvas. She moaned in ecstacy, enduring an oozy feeling from her right cheek, right eye and her candy-eating jawline that was now licking off the rest of his cum right off with her tongue. To be honest in her opinion, his seed tasted quite more delicious than the sugary treats stashed inside Hopper's mini-fridge.

By then, Hopper's little sexcapade with Helga made him so spent and exhausted that he collided down around bedside, just to get in a little rest while Helga spent her time trying to wipe the stream of jizz off her face.

"Mmmmmmm, so, was it worth it, my lovely?" Hopper said with a sly smirk.

"It was all I ever wanted." Helga nodded, trying to get some breath back inside her.

"Good to hear," nodded the mischievous frog prince.

So as soon as Helga found the strength to get back up and redress herself, Hopper decided to give her a little ultimatum.

"Since you want dessert so much, I'll let you take something from my minifridge." He replied. "But don't let me catch you trying to steal anything from there ever again. You want something from me next time, I'll have something for you. We clear?"

"Oh, crystal clear, Hopper." Helga nodded as she got out of his bed and opened up the minifridge, grabbing some delicious homemade Oreo balls that Hopper snuck on occasion.

With the Oreo balls in hand, Helga snuck out of the bedroom without ever having to wake Daring up at all. Something told her deep down that this was definitely gonna be one punishment she would never forget. And if it was to endure thrust after thrust just get her hands on one of Hopper's personal sweets, then by all means in her case, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm, we just love us some sick and sexual Hopper all over. I think we kinda find him more awesome. After all, without a doubt, Hopper always will be one of our favorites from Ever After High. Anyway, I hope we got Helga's german accent down topnotch. After all, Helga's other brother, Gus, actually does sport quite a lederhosen for sure. And you know where the lederhosen originated from... Germany!
> 
> Send a feedback and show your review button some love. Until next time, Warrior and Sirensong1029 over and out! Peace to the muthaland, gangstas!


End file.
